To Have and To Hold
by DrunkBlogging
Summary: ONE-SHOT. All Harry ever wanted was a family. He never has family to support him throughout the war, so what happens when he finally does get a family? He loves them, of course. More than anything in the world.


**Summary: ONE-SHOT. All Harry ever wanted was a family. He never has family to support him throughout the war, so what happens when he finally does get a family? He loves them, of course. More than anything in the world.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any recognizable characters. **

October 31, 1981

My name is Harry Potter.

I am one year old.

I don't know where my parents are. They were with my yesterday, and Mummy was singing me a lullaby while Daddy watched us. Now they're gone. I don't know where they went.

I haven't seen Uncle Moony in a long time. People kept whispering things about Order business, whatever that means. I think that is where he went.

Uncle Padfoot is gone, too. He left the same night as Mummy and Daddy. I don't know where he went, either. He said something about a traitor.

Mummy does not like Uncle Wormtail. I do not know why. He was always nice enough to me, if a little nervous and jittery. I have not seen him in two months.

October 31, 1984

My name is Harry Potter.

I am four years old.

I live with my aunt, uncle, and cousin. They are not nice to me.

Uncle Vernon makes me sleep in a cupboard. I do not like my cupboard. It is dark and cold. I share my cupboard with many spiders. They do not seem to mind me living with them, so I do not mind them living with me.

Aunt Petunia is not very nice, either. She makes me cook meals for her and my uncle and my cousin. I do not get to eat said meals. I eat bread and, if I'm lucky, dry cereal. She calls me a freak. I do not like being called a freak.

Dudley is my cousin. He is very spoiled. He has a whole other bedroom just for his toys! I wish I had toys. I bet they would be fun to play with.

October 31, 1991

My name is Harry Potter.

I am eleven years old.

I go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I like it at Hogwarts. It is so much better than living with the Dursleys.

I recently found out that I am a wizard, and that my parents did not die in a car crash as Aunt Petunia had told me. The were killed by Voldemort. I am the Boy-Who-Lived because I survived when they didn't.

I am famous.

I do not like being famous. I am only famous because I lived and my parents died. I do not think that is a good reason to be famous. I think someone else should be famous, not me. Maybe my best friend Ron Weasley. He's a really great chess player, and he's a lot braver than I am. I don't even belong in Gryffindor. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin, but I asked it to put me in Gryffindor because that was where Ron was.

Or perhaps my other best friend, Hermione Granger, should be famous. She only recently became my best friend. Just hours ago, actually. Ron and I saved her from a troll in the girl's bathroom. She is very smart and brave. She's the brightest witch in our year, and probably the whole school. She should definitely be famous instead of me.

October 31, 1995

My name is Harry Potter.

I am fifteen years old.

And I hate Dolores Umbridge.

She does not believe that I saw Lord Voldemort rise last year. I did. She keeps me for detention and makes me write _I must not tell lies _on my hand in my own blood. She is worse than Professor Snape.

Hermione had the idea to create a secret Defense Against the Dark Arts group to rebel against Umbridge. Hermione is very clever.

Many people have joined Dumbledore's Army, which is what we call our Defense group. We meet in the Room of Requirement. It is a very helpful room.

Fred and George Weasley are in the D.A. They are very good at casting spells. I should know; I'm the leader.

Ginny Weasley is also in the D.A. She is incredibly good at the Bat-Bogey hex, and she's quite good at casting other defensive charms, too.

Cho Chang is in the D.A. I used to like her. I still do, but she was dating Cedric Diggory. He died last year at the hands of Peter Pettigrew, the worthless Death Eater that betrayed my parents. Umbridge thinks that I murdered Cedric myself. I am appalled at that. Cedric was my friend.

October 31, 1998

My name is Harry Potter.

I am eighteen years old.

And I killed Lord Voldemort last spring.

He was a nasty little bugger; took nearly eighteen years to get him off my back. He died at the Battle of Hogwarts.

I am not too fond of the idea that I killed a man, even if it was Voldemort. I do not like killing people. Sometimes I just have to.

Many people died at the battle of Hogwarts.

Fred Weasley died. I miss him very much. He was always kind and funny, and treated me like a little brother. He was a good brother. Now I only have five brothers instead of six.

I never really had any brothers, but the Weasleys like to think of me as family, and I them. We are a happy family. They are the family I've always wished I had.

Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee` Tonks also died at the Battle of Hogwarts. I think I will miss them the most.

See, Remus was my father's best friend, and Tonks was my good friend. She was an Auror. They had a son just before he died. I am his godfather. Now I have a son.

His name is Teddy Lupin. I have only known him for a year, but already I love him like my own son. He mostly lived with his grandmother, Andromeda, but she died last month of natural causes. Now he lives with me full time.

I see myself in Teddy Lupin. We were both orphaned at a young age, except he has someone to care for him. I will never do to him what my aunt and uncle did to me. I will be kind to Teddy Lupin. I will treat him as my own son.

October 31, 2004

My name is Harry Potter.

I am twenty-four years old.

And I finally have a family.

My wife's name is Ginny Potter. She used to be a Weasley. She is beautiful. She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, even if she doesn't think so. And she loves me. Not the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, whatever. She loves me. Harry. Just Harry.

I have three children. Four, if you count Teddy.

Teddy is my oldest. He's a metamorphagus, so his appearance changes occasionally, but he mostly looks like Remus except for the hair, which is almost always turquiose. He was in Gryffindor before he graduated.

James Sirius is my second oldest. He looks like Ginny, which I like. He has red hair and freckles, and he definitely lives up to his namesake. Being named after two Marauders can set the bar pretty high. He is in Gryffindor.

Albus Severus is in the middle. He looks almost exactly like me, minus the scar and glasses. He says he hates looking like me, and I don't blame him. If I had a famous father, I probably would not want to look like him either. Albus is in Slytherin, which I respect. James always used to tease him for being Slytherin, but I'm proud of him. He doesn't care about the stereotypes. He's just proud to be a Slytherin.

Lily Luna is my youngest. She has not yet started at Hogwarts. She looks exactly like Ginny. _Exactly. _She's so sweet. Al and James always say I'm wrapped around her finger, and it's true. She's the only girl _and _she's the youngest. Of course I'm wrapped around her finger!

I've wanted a family my whole life. It was the only thing I ever desired. I wanted to love and to be loved. I would have given up all the fame and fortune in the blink of an eye if it meant I could have a family. The Weasleys do not realize how lucky they are.

_Fin. _

**A/N: Sorry if it sucked. I just got this idea and I went with it. It's a one-shot. I like one-shots. They're fun and easy to write. Reviews appreciated, flames welcome!**


End file.
